nrddfandomcom-20200213-history
She Blinded Him with Science (Bob)
She Blinded Him with Science (Bob) is the fifteenth episode in Season 2 of Nicky, Ricky, Dicky & Dawn. It first aired on January 23, 2016 to 1.64 million viewers. Plot Summary Tired of Ricky being right all the time, Dawn suggests Nicky and Dicky to help her prove Ricky wrong by challenging his disbelief in superstitions. But they go too far. Full Plot When the quads were talking about a show with Science Bob, Ricky begins by annoying Nicky, Ricky and Dawn by correcting every sentence they say. Soon, Mae arrives and announces that she would not be participating in Science Bob's show as she believes in the Friday the 13th superstitions.The quads then makes it clear that they don't believe in superstitions. However, the way Ricky keeps correcting Mae and everyone else gets on Dawn's nerves. Why does he have to act like he's right about everything all the time? So, Dawn enlists Dicky and Nicky to make Ricky paranoid by convincing him that superstitions are real. Dawn schemes a series of pranks to make it look like Ricky is cursed. But Dicky and Nicky's incompetence and other unforeseen circumstances keep ruining the pranks. Nicky and Dicky keep getting hurt instead of Ricky. For example, she sets up for Ricky to fall on a chair. But then Dicky sits on the chair and falls. She organizes for Ricky to drink the bad milk but Tom switches the bottles. So, Nicky ends up drinking the bad milk. Eventually,an epic bathroom prank breaks Ricky, making him believe that he's really cursed. He becomes scared and hopeless. He sits on the couch and starts shaking, admitting that superstitions are real. Realizing that things have gone too far, Dawn rallies Dicky and Nicky to help convince Ricky that he isn't really cursed. Unfortunately, they too start believing that they are cursed since bad things kept happening to them. Dawn tries to explain to them why the bad things were happening but they don't trust her. They conclude that Dawn is the one who is cursed and causing bad things to happen to them since nothing is happening to her. So, they freak out and join Ricky on the couch. Dawn starts feeling guilty for breaking her brothers. Mae comes in and is shocked to see all of them broken. So, she leaves and returns with Science Bob. After getting close to Dawn, Science Bob's pen leaks destroying his shirt. He claims that he's cursed too. He joins the boys on the couch. So, Mae tries to prove to Ricky that superstitions aren't real by performing some chemistry experiments. She intentionally gets them wrong, forcing Ricky to come in and show her how to do it. As Ricky explains the experiments, he concludes that Science is reliable because it has predictable results. He starts believing in science again. Mae and Science Bob reveal that they tricked Ricky into believing in science again. The quads agree that there are things that can be proven and things that they can't prove. And that is okay too. Cast Main Cast * Lizzy Greene as Dawn Harper * Casey Simpson as Ricky Harper * Mace Coronel as Dicky Harper * Aidan Gallagher as Nicky Harper * Allison Munn as Anne Harper * Brian Stepanek as Tom Harper Recurring Cast * Kyla Drew Simmons as Mae Valentine * Bob Pflugfelder as Science Bob (himself) Trivia * This is the second time that Science Bob makes an appearance, with the first being in The Quad-Test. * This episode was originally scheduled to air on September 19, 2015. Then It Was Pushed Back Into January 23, 2016 * It took Mace Coronel many takes before he could say the line, "See? Now who's more smartester?" correctly. Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:2016